epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
The Cat in the Hat
The Cat in the Hat assisted Dr. Seuss in battling William Shakespeare in Dr. Seuss vs Shakespeare. After Shakespeare's second verse, he brought out Things 1 & 2 to rap Seuss' second verse. He also made a cameo appearance in Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD. A silhouette of him was also used in Michael Jordan vs Muhammad Ali. He was portrayed by Nice Peter on all occasions. Information on the rapper The Cat in the Hat is the title character in Dr. Seuss' book The Cat in the Hat and its sequel The Cat in the Hat Comes Back, along with four other books. The Cat in the Hat is a tall, mischievous cat wearing a big, red and white-striped hat and a red bow tie. He is one of Dr. Seuss' most famous characters and is the company mascot of Dr. Seuss Enterprises. Seussical, a musical adaptation that incorporates aspects from many of Seuss' works, features the Cat in the Hat as narrator. The Cat also stars in the 1982 television film The Grinch Grinches the Cat in the Hat, the 2003 movie The Cat in the Hat, portrayed by comedian Mike Myers, the 2010 animated television series The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That!, and The Cat in the Hat's Learning Library educational book series. A ride at Universal Studios' Islands of Adventure park in Orlando, Florida, is based around the Cat in the Hat. Appearance in the battle (cameo) 'Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD:' The Cat in the Hat danced next to Nice Peter during the line, "But I'm the one who had the brains to let a midget play the bad guys! Look at you!" 'Michael Jordan vs Muhammad Ali:' The Cat in the Hat appeared on a poster at the back of Michael Jordan's basketball court, imitating the NBA logo. Lyrics 'Verse 1:' I would not, could not on a boat, Read any of the boring-ass plays you wrote! Even Horton doesn't want to hear you, And Cindy Lou Who is afraid to go near you! You bore people to death! You leave a classroom looking like the end of Macbeth! I entertain a child of any age! You gotta translate what you said on the opposite page! How you gonna battle with the Cat in the Hat? Little kids get scared when I step on the mat! Think your ruffled-neck ass gonna rap to that? I got a best-selling book about me coming back! 'Verse 2:' You rap fast, you do. Yes, you rap fast, it's true. Now, let's see how you rap versus Things 1 and 2! (Things 1 & 2's lyrics) Trivia *The Cat in the Hat is the first rapper to rap in place of a contestant, covering for Dr. Seuss. *He and Things 1 & 2 are the first, second, and third back-up rappers to appear in their battle's cover art. *Nice Peter announced on the ERB Forums that the Cat in the Hat was his second-favorite character to portray. *Peter said that he took the picture of the Cat in the Hat from Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD for Michael Jordan's background in Michael Jordan vs Muhammad Ali. Gallery Dr. Seuss Painting The Cat in the Hat.png|Dr. Seuss paints the Cat in the Hat Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Cameo Category:Back-up Rapper Category:Team Rapper Category:Season 1 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Dr. Seuss vs Shakespeare Category:Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD Category:Michael Jordan vs Muhammad Ali Category:Nice Peter